no solo es una historia
by princess-vampire-dwyer
Summary: que pasaria si lo que stephanie escribio fuera cierto?,el dolor,el sufrimiento,todo es mas real de lo que imaginaste,solo que stephanie lo plasmo para calmar el dolor que nunca acabaria,yo soy samantha meyer y les contare lo que pase por ayudar a mi tia
1. prologo

**disclaimer:** la mayor parte de los personajes pertenecen a stephanie meyer

* * *

Mi nombre es Samantha Meyer, si mi tía es Stephanie la gran escritora, a decir verdad incluso yo me he enamorado de su obra más popular "crepúsculo", hace unos años me mude con mi tía stephanie y comencé a ver que era demasiado emocional, muy parecida a bella swan, esto es demasiado raro, mi tía avía salido de viaje a promocionar su historia y yo me quede en casa sola , me avía interesado en leer leyendas quileutes y de vampiros , ya que aunque mi tía me decía que eso solo era su imaginación , algo me decía que su imaginación tenía algo de realidad , una realidad dolorosa , que quizás sería más real de lo que imaginaba.


	2. la llamada y el viaje

disclaimer: casi todos los personajes son de stephanie meyer , taylor , samantha me pertenecen.....

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Estaba en casa ojeando algunos libros cuando recibí una llamada, lo más probable era que fuera para mi tía, así que respondí –hola, mi tía no está , pero si es urgente déjame el mensaje soy Sam- lo dije como si fuera una contestadora y una voz , realmente dulce me contesto al otro lado

-yo me preguntaba si quisieras pasar a visitarnos, como siempre te dejo nuestra dirección, ahora residimos en Alaska, aunque no lo creas, para mi sigues siendo importante – la chica avía creído que era contestadora, ahora avía preguntas importantes en mi cabeza, primera ¿Quién era esa chica y porque sonaba triste? En ese momento colgué el teléfono y mi tía llego

-hola mi niña, mensajes para mí?- dijo tan dulce como siempre mi tía, me dio un abrazo

-a decir verdad tía, una muchacha de voz dulce llamo, parecía triste- dije con mi cara de preocupación y de dime por favor más convincente, de pronto mi tía cambio su cara a una profunda tristeza y al mismo tiempo parecía molesta – es mejor que ya no contestes mis llamadas cariño- acto seguido se fue a su habitación y me dejo mi cabeza llena de dudas, mas dudas y mi cabeza colapsaría, mi tía se fue llorando y eso era preocupante, no deseaba que sufriera , ni siquiera me dejo decirle el mensaje completo de la chica , aunque ahora no estoy segura de que decirle sea lo mejor , los siguientes días fueron tensos , mi tía seguía triste y cuando intentaba hablar con ella me evitaba , como si yo le recordara algo malo , me sentía culpable y no sabía porque , se avía llegado el día de ir a la escuela y hay halle a Taylor mi mejor amiga , ella siempre me escuchaba , así que le conté todo lo que avía pasado y como siempre ella estaba en lo correcto

-así que la chica te dio su dirección en Alaska, y no le has dicho a tu tía- dijo con curiosidad

-así es amiga y no sé qué hacer, no me gusta verla así, ni siquiera se acerca a un libro ni a oír música y ella ama hacer todo eso- dije triste, si esto seguía así no se qué pasaría, tay se quedo callada y puso su cara de gran idea, más bien veces me daba miedo su expresión, solo la hacía cuando su mente macabra pensaba algo raro o muy arriesgado, la ultima vez aviamos acabado en la cárcel y castigadas por un mes

-amiga no te preocupes , esta vez no acabaremos en la cárcel- dijo descifrando mi cara de preocupación , mi mejor amiga y yo nos conocíamos perfectamente , teníamos un problema y juntas lo resolvíamos , éramos como hermanas inseparables , mi tía decía que éramos gemelas separadas al nacer , lo cual era muy chistoso-está bien , te escucho- dije resignada , con ella no se podía objetar nada –bueno , que te parece si vamos a Alaska y averiguamos el misterio- dijo sonriente y feliz –nos merecemos unas vacaciones no amiga- dijo traviesamente , esto iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva aventura , pero todo sea por la tía stephanie y su felicidad –tengo opción?- pregunte –no lo creo, ahora vamos a clases o abra problemas- dijo sonriendo y jalándome asía la clase que nos tocaba…………….

-bien alumnos , hoy es el ultimo día de clases , como sabrán el próximo semestre seguiré siendo su maestra , así que tendrán tarea que hacer – dijo la maestra , se veía que esta vez trataba de arruinar nuestras vacaciones como siempre , tay que se sentaba al lado mío susurro

-la bruja nos arruinara de nuevo las vacaciones- dijo con tono de quererla matar –es una malvada- el verano pasado nos avía dejado suficiente tarea como para no separarnos de los libros en todas las vacaciones , no quería imaginar que pasaría ahora-señoritas desean compartir algo con la clase- dijo la maestra –no señorita – más bien solterona dije para mis adentros –muy bien alumnos , quiero que al termino de sus vacaciones me cuenten que hicieron , que aprendieron y sobre todo si se divirtieron- dijo volteando a vernos a mí y a tay –no soy una bruja como algunos piensan- dijo y antes de salir del salón- que tengan unas lindas vacaciones- y se fue , genial ahora si seriamos libres y la tarea después de todo no era tan mala –esa maestra me asusta , como oyó lo que decíamos?-dije a tay – es una bruja ya te lo dije –salimos de ahí .

Tay pasaría conmigo todas las vacaciones, sus papas estaban de viaje y la tía stephanie no tenia objeción, ella estaba muy ocupada con sus libros y sus secretos , llegamos a casa y no avía nadie así que fuimos por un bocadillo a la cocina y luego a mi habitación

-wau amiga, por fin libres- dijo tay suspirando

-lo sé esto es genial – dije dejándome caer en mi cama

-ya le dijiste a tu tía sobre Alaska?- pregunto tay

-enserió iremos?- pregunte incrédula, nunca pensé que Taylor hablara enserió cuando decía lo de ir a Alaska , de hecho aunque me gustan las aventuras no creí que sería una buena idea

-claro amiga , es casi una obligación , tu tía es genial y no quisiera que estuviera siempre triste , es mejor investigar , sabes que stephanie es como mi segunda mama- ella me dijo sonriendo y tenía razón , mi tía no merecía ser infeliz

-en cuanto llegue le diremos, es necesario irnos lo antes posible- dije feliz, la verdad la adrenalina recorría todo mi cuerpo, el hecho de saber que tendríamos una gran aventura era genial

Pasamos toda la tarde escogiendo ropa para Alaska y viendo que teníamos que comprar, sabía que mi tía stephanie nos daría permiso, ella sabía que no podía estar todo el tiempo con nosotras y desde que vivo con ella me da muchas libertades, claro que cada libertad con sus reglas, ya eran las 12 de la noche cuando mi tía stephanie llego a casa y nosotras la esperábamos en la sala viendo una película de terror , la tía stephanie llego en la parte más terrorífica de la película así que aventamos las palomitas y gritamos

-tía un día nos mataras- dije con la mano en mi corazón

-cariño no seas dramática- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla - que asen despiertas a esta hora?- nos dijo con curiosidad

-si, es que queríamos pedirte permiso para ir de vacaciones a Alaska- dije lo más natural posible , estaba nerviosa , lo más probable era que nos dijera que si pero y si decía que no

-por favor tía stephanie , anda , queremos patinar y esquiar y divertirnos en la nieve- dijo tay con su cara de perrito más convincente , tay se parecía mucho al carácter de Alice , el personaje de el libro de mi tía "crepúsculo" y siempre le decía tía a mi tía .

-ahí niñas , saben que no me puedo negar , está bien pero ya saben las reglas , nada demasiado peligroso , se deben abrigar bien y hablen al aeropuerto para reservar en primera clase- tía stephanie nos dijo todas la reglas y luego dijo que todo iba a ser lo mejor para nosotras , quería que nos divirtiéramos , además quería estar sola en casa para concentrarse en su nuevo libro , la continuación de crepúsculo , lo que todos esperan , yo le he dicho que se relaje pero se siente demasiado presionada .

Yo y tay fuimos de compras, algo que me encantaba, mas a tay ella era la más grande compradora compulsiva, acabamos con unas 15 maletas grandes, parecía que nos quedaríamos de por vida, hasta el personal del aeropuerto se sorprendió y mi tía stephanie solo se reservo sus comentarios

-tía te extrañare muchísimo-dije abrazándola, más bien aferrándome a ella

-no te preocupes mi niña, nos veremos al termino de las vacaciones- dijo dulcemente como siempre.

Tay se despidió de mi tía y ambas subimos al avión, durante todo el vuelo, pensé en la chica que le llamo a mi tía, sin duda iba a ser la mejor experiencia de mi vida…………

* * *

vamos dejen reviews y les mando edwarcitos ^^

bueno encuanto a mi otra historia pronto subire cap

bueno las espero denle al boton verde please!!!


End file.
